A ribbon for Valentine's
by Jenova-chan
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Jenna's got her hands on Piers long hair. Hopefully Felix can save the poor Lemurian. Beware of the fluff and the slight OOC-ness. Felix/Piers and itty bitty hints of Garet/Jenna. Practically non-existent but anyway.


I know that I might be a bit slow on the uptake, and that Valentine's was a few days ago so I'm a bit late but...I just have to post this! Grrr! Ideas that stick to your head and suffocates the other ideas are so very very annoying! This just had to get written before I could think about something else...and I actually think that this pairing needs some corny romantic Valentine's fluff.

Note that the characters are a bit OOC.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun. If I had money, I would. Sadly, that's not the case.**

* * *

"I said no! Stop following me!"

"Oh come on! I just want to try! Stand still!"

"No! If I stand still you'll catch me!"

"That's the point! It's not that bad Piers!"

"Yes it is!" The Lemurian broke into a run. "Stop following me for Iris sake! I won't let you do that to me!"

Flaming red locks flew in the air as the girl started to chase after the Water Adept. "But it'll look so cute on you!"

"I don't do 'cute' Jenna! Why don't you go play with Sheba's hair instead?!" Piers yelled over his shoulder, not once slowing down.

"Her hair is too short! Just for today and I promise I won't do it again!" The Fire Adept shouted back. "Come ooooon! For my sake?"

"NO! Why in Weyard would I let you tie pink ribbons in my hair?!" The slightly panting Lemurian made a sharp left turn, trying to shake off his follower.

"Because it's Valentine's Day!" Jenna stated, like it was more than enough reason for chasing the poor Mercury Adept through the whole town, trying to braid his long blue hair with pink silk ribbons.

Turning to his right, Piers continued to run. "Why would I care?! I still don't want that stuff in my hair!" He suddenly realized that he must've made a wrong turn somewhere, as he runs right into a dead end in a narrow alley. He turns slowly to face the grinning girl.

"I got you now Piers!" She smiled, not even a tiny bit tired after the chase. "Nowhere to hide!"

The Mercury Adept backs further down the alleyway, until his back thumps against the wall. "B-but…pink and blue doesn't even match! It'll look awful on me!" He tried his best to come up with a valid reason.

Jenna pouted. "Yes it does! You'll look really pretty! Now get your ass over here before I Serpent Fume it!"

Piers gulped. He'd seen what a Serpent Fume could do. He definitely didn't want to be on the receiving end of one. He sighted and admitted defeat. "Alright…just no flames my way…"

The Mars Adept's face lit up with a bright smile. "Thanks Piers! I knew you'd let me do it eventually!"

"Yeah you did, didn't you?" The sour Lemurian muttered under his breath.

"Come on, let's get back to your house, and we'll get started!" She took his hand and happily started to drag him along.

"What? Why my house?!" Piers didn't even want to think about the potential mess he'd have to clean up if he let her into his house.

"It's closer than mine. Duh!" She ignored the protests and curses, and proceeded to drag the very unhappy Piers through the alley and across the new built plaza, completely oblivious to the stares they were given by the population of the newly restored Vale.

-_---xXx---_-

As soon as Felix stepped into the hallway, brushing the snow of his boots, he knew something was wrong. He was sure Piers had said that he'd be down by the docks, checking if the ship had been damaged from the recent snowstorm, and thus there shouldn't be anyone home at this time.

But…he was sure he heard muffled voices from the living room. His curiosity spiked up, and he quietly made his way to the door, listening to the voices.

"-aaahh! It's too hard! Stop it!"

Felix raised a finely shaped eyebrow. That was Piers' voice…what was he doing home?

"Please! Stop pulling, it's too tight! Uuuhhh!"

Why was he making noises like that? Felix' hand poised on the door handle, not sure if he wanted to open the door or not. What was going on? Who was Piers with?

"Oh, don't be such a baby! Let me just fix that…there! Much better!"

Wait just a minute…wasn't that his sisters voice? The Venus Adept was confused. His sister and Piers, in his house, doing…what?

"N-no! It hurts Jenna! Take it off!"

Felix's eyes widened. Piers didn't seem to have a good time in there…maybe he should just slowly sneak away, and return when his pyromaniac sister left. But then again…Piers might not be in one piece once Jenna was done with him. He sighted and slowly opened the door.

"Oh, hi big brother!"

Jenna's welcoming went unnoticed by the shocked Venus Adept. On a stool in the middle of the room sat a very startled Lemurian, obviously very uncomfortable with the many braids and ribbons in his hair. He was now sporting a blush that could compete with the pinkness of the ribbons that oddly poked out at the sides of his head, his golden eyes were fixed on the floor and the tanned hands were tightly clenched in his lap.

"Doesn't he look cute?" Jenna stood by his side, a huge smile gracing her lips. "It took quite some time to get him to look like this."

"I…I can imagine that Jenna." Felix tried his hardest not to laugh at the scene in front of him. "And I think he looks very…nice in that colour."

That earned him an embarrassed glare from the Water Adept seated on the stool. He shifted uncomfortably. "It looks ridiculous Felix, and don't encourage her to put more of those things in my hair! Make her put them in your hair or something! I don't want to be tortured anymore!"

Felix froze as his sisters eyes wandered over to inspect his brown spikes. She pulled on the strands as if to test its quality. "Well…it's not as long and pretty as Piers' hair but…it'll do just fine!" She beamed at the blushing Mercury Adept. "Thanks for the idea Piers!"

The Earth Adept glared at Piers. "Yeah, thanks Piers." He felt his hair being pulled back and came to a quick decision. "Jenna, can you come with me for a minute?"

Not waiting for an answer, Felix picked his sister up and carried her over his shoulder out to the hallway. He opened the door and put her down outside.

"Hey! I wasn't finished with Piers hair yet! And you don't look remotely Valentie-ish! You'd look much better with a ribbon!" The Fire Adept said, trying to get back into the small house.

"Yes I know, but listen to me for a second. It's Valentine's Day today right? The day you should be with your special someone?" Felix asked, looking sternly at Jenna as she nodded. "Then you must understand that I want to be alone with my special someone right? And that Garet probably wants to be with you?"

Jenna's face suddenly changed into that of smug understanding. "Hehe, okay big brother, I get it. I'll be going now." She skipped off in the shallow snow, but turned around and smirked. "Be careful with him though. He seems to be very fragile, at least when it comes to his hair. Take it easy!" She laughed and ran off, dodging the snowball thrown after her.

Blushing slightly at the comment, Felix closed the door with a sight. Thank Gaia for overly romantic and somewhat perverted foolish little sisters. He walked into the living room again and chuckled at the scene, which earned him a growl of frustration from the still madly blushing Piers, who tried his best to get rid of the pink ribbons.

"It's not funny Felix! They're stuck and I can't get them out and it hurts!" The Water Adept tugged fruitlessly at a ribbon tied at the side of his head. "Why does it always have to be me? Why can't she bug someone else?" He continued to try to tangle his hands into his long blue hair.

The Venus Adept laughed softly and walked up behind the cussing male and gently pushed Piers' hands from his hair, down to his lap again. "Let me do that." He started to work on loosening a particularly tight knot at the back of the Lemurians head.

"You really saved me this time you know. She planned to put even more of those _things_ in my hair. I don't know where though…it feels like she ripped of every strand of hair by the root. I must've looked awfully stupid when you came in…" Piers mumbled as he felt the tension at the back of his skull loosen.

"I thought you looked adorable." Felix placed a soft kiss at the top of the blue-haired head and continued to untie the ribbons. "Very Valentine-ish, as Jenna would put it."

Piers blushed even harder. "Liar, I looked ridiculous. How did you manage to convince her to leave us alone by the way?" He felt the last piece of silk fall down behind him.

Suddenly his head was tilted upwards and he found himself looking up at Felix smiling face. "I told her that Valentine's Day was a day to spend with your special someone. And that I wanted to have my special someone for myself for a while." The Earth Adept placed a light kiss on the others lips. "And that Garet probably missed her."

"Poor Garet…I hope he looks Valentine-ish enough with that red mop of hair." Piers laughed as Felix arms encircled his waist.

Felix changed his grip around the tanned body and picked his boyfriend up bridal-style. "Let's not think about him shall we?"

"You know Felix, I can walk perfectly fine by myself." Piers said, but not minding very much if he got carried anyway.

Felix started to walk towards their shared bedroom. "Ah, but I heard Jenna say that you were very fragile, and that I should be careful with you. And what kind of a brother would I be if I didn't take my sisters loving advice?"

Piers got placed on the bed. "Indeed. So, I hope this special someone of yours is me? Or have you grown tired of me perhaps?" He stretched lazily, gazing up at the brown-haired man above him.

"You're more than enough to entertain me for all eternity, you silly Lemurian. Let's make good use of this time alone shall we?" Felix straddled the Water Adepts hips and held up a piece of pink silk fabric. "She did leave us a Valentine's gift after all. It'd be rude not to use it."

As the Venus Adept leaned down to capture the others wrists, Piers took the opportunity to tilt his head upwards, pressing his lips against the others. He felt Felix smirk as the Earth Adept took both his wrists and gently moved them above his head. A sleek, chilly sensation on his skin made him break the kiss and look up to his hands. The silk cloth now bound both his hands to the headboard.

Felix looked at him. "If you don't mind it of course…I just thought that one more ribbon wouldn't hurt you. But if it doesn't feel right, I'll tie it up okay?"

Piers laughed softly. It felt strange, he would admit that. Weird and new, but also very exciting. "I trust you Felix." He leaned up as far as the bonds allowed him and kissed those soft lips again, this time more passionately. As they both broke away for air he grinned mischievously. "Well…happy Valentine's to us."

* * *

It's late folks, so I'm off to bed. I suggest you hit the blue button and review so I can wake up and read your thoughts in the morning. It's nice to get reviews even if it's a oneshot. Love you!


End file.
